Omega: Last Ones Standing v3
by BAMS
Summary: AU: four spartans dispatched to guard a unknown artifact are transported to where they would never expect   A/N:Discontinued
1. Artifact

Disclaimer: Mass effect belongs to Bioware, Halo to Bungie [or is it 343 industries now?]

[Start data log]

2553- official end of the Great War

-Assessment of UNSC strength begins

-Insurrectionist movements lay down their arms.

2556- full assessment of UNSC strength is completed {report follows}

-170 colonies are intact

-Human population stands at 20 billion [Per-war estimates stand at 43 Billion]

-Food shortages are wide spread

-UNSCDF Fleet strength estimated at 80 ships {2 carriers, 6 cruisers, 20 destroyers, 25 frigates, 25 corvettes, and 2 re-outfitted Colony ships}

-Rearmament is believed by ONI to be paramount to survival

2559-Separatist forces with the "disappearance" of San'Shyuum defeat remaining loyalist forces driving them back to their home worlds.

2562- Human population has grown by one billion

-End of food shortages {due to growth in new technology}

-Fleet strength increases with the completion of 40 ships

2563- Start of the second Human-Flood war with loss of over a dozen colonies by the end of the year, separatist (Shagheili, Unggoy, Mgalegolo, and Huragok) are also attacked by flood.

Parmenion Kerensky, Sarah Kerensky, Cass Adrevich, Derek Young and the other members of Delta Company are bourn.

2567- massive flood attack drive Humans off of earth

{UNSC worlds lost by this time: 70}

-Creation of S-III Delta Company is authorized and trained by surviving Gamma Spartans

-UNSC/ Separatists governments dissolve in face of heavy losses and reform into Coalition of Species.

2575- Delta Company's training is completed {strength: 450}

-A pre-historic Human Vault is uncovered on Sigma Octanus IV; a cure to the flood is located within along with a vast Armory and a fleet of ships, along with cloning facilities.

2576- ODST/spec ops/Spartans launch pin point strikes on flood hives across the Orion arm delivering the cure [units suffer near 100% losses} and are deemed a success.

- OPERATION: Terra liberation commences with Delta Company's deployment to earth

-Delta Company is wiped out save 27 survivors.

2577- victory over flood is absolute with deployment of cure.

-Under the directive of Coalition Naval Intelligence [CNI], Delta Survivors reform into the first CBTF [Counter Bio-Threat Force] to cover up the revival of the Spartan Program

-Omega squad [Parmenion-D382, Sarah-D383, Derek-D387 and Cass-D389] is sent to Sangheilios to "assist" with counter Loyalist operations and to continue training.

2580- Artifact is uncovered near Loyalist space; coalition sends a strike team and science teams to investigate.

[End data log]

First Lieutenant Parmenion-D382 De-activated off his Data pad and began to fiddle with his SPBA armor. Semi-Powered Battle Armor Mk 3 located within the uncovered vault was one of the most powerful armors known to date save for the fully Powered variants; increased reaction time, speed and protection of the user, equipped with a VISOR mode, Motion Tracker and Shields. Aesthetically it appeared the armor had a Gungnir helmet, while the rest appeared Identical to ODST body armor, and was semi-powered. The vacuumed sealed fabric was inter-twined with titanium A3 weave and unlike all other models Parmenion's had a subtle little gift.

His musing was interrupted when a familiar voice began to call out "C'mon Par its our turn to go out for patrol" getting up from were he was sitting Parmenion recognized the voice as none other than the CQC Specialist of Omega squad, Omega III Cass-D389.

"' 'Bout time you got here" Cass stated, " you decided to interrupt my musing a second time today, why not any one else's'?" Parmenion replied as he reached for his Type-51 Plasma Repeater.

"What do you think that thing is?" Cass asked ignoring her squad leader's question and referring to the uncovered object.

"It could be any thing, remember what Derek had said earlier" Parmenion paused before continuing "it has two prongs reaching sky ward, the center assembly is empty, so it could be a MAC of some kind, who knows, but what I don't get is the low level security here" he finished.

"Four Mgalegolo, a dozen Shagheili spec ops, several Unggoy gun operators, a banshee patrol and our squad is low level security for an object smaller than a Scorpion and all of it underground to top it off?" She asked teasingly.

"I'm not the one who is only armed with a energy pistol and an energy sword" Parmenion replied

"Well-" what ever she was going to reply with was interrupted with the sounds of alarms and semi-distant sound of explosions.

Parmenion shouldered his plasma repeater, while Cass drew her plasma pistol, "COMs?" she asked him

"The channels are jammed, It's gotta be Loyalists, I say let's be useful, link up with the rest of the squad and go defend the artifact" he replied, They both moved into the base when the sound of plasma fire and spiker fire began to erupt from the far side of the compound.

By the time they had gotten 15 meters two familiar shapes appeared, Omega's II and IV, Sarah-D383 and Derek-D387 "where should we head to?" Derek asked while he drew his grenade launcher.

"To the Artifact, and regroup with any other defenders over there" Parmenion replied, the squad turned the corner and began the sprint

When they got to the chamber where the artifact was housed the members of Omega squad found a trio of Shagheili including a Major Domo guarding from just inside the entrance behind several portable covers. "Friendlies coming up" Sarah called out before they could fire on them as they entered the chamber.

Recognizing one of them, Parmenion asked the Major Domo for a status report.

The Major Domo glancing at the Spartans and replied by stating "The banshee was the first hit, several Unggoy gunners had seen several dozen brutes moving up when it had happened, our Ultra ordered the three of us to guard the Artifact, and the science teams are their quarters, that was the last we heard before communications became jammed." She finished.

"We'll stay here and assist you in defending the artifact" Sarah replied as she disconnected her Sniper Rifle off of the magnetic clip on her back, the four Spartans then fanned out moving to cover near the artifact, and were left waiting for the on coming attack. Seconds later the gunfire that had once been deafening died out save the occasional scream and spiker shot.

"Here they come" the Major Domo called out, there were 12 of them all were Brutes; one was a particularly large chieftain, a captain and eight Minor Domos followed by two Major Domos.

Both sides fired simultaneously plasma bolts, sniper rounds and spiker rounds crisscrossing,

Parmenion ducked under cover as a his shields flared when they were recharged he popping out again and fired on one of the exposed Minor Domos cutting it down after firing several burst of plasma at it.

The squad was far equally as well, Sarah managed to take down the two Major Domos before being forced to reload, Derek focus on the Minor Domos cutting two of them down with his Launcher while Cass supported with her energy pistol by firing overcharged shots.

The fire fight continued as one of the Shagheili Minor Domos was struck several times by the Capitan's brute shot, the other fell when spiker rounds over whelmed his shields and riddled his chest killing him instantly.

Omega I began to get a sinking felling as the brutes simply took shot after shot ignoring the wounds they suffered. The Brutes continued to advance as if unhindered and oddly un-enraged.

Time seemed to slow when he heard a cry to his flank, it was the Major Domo drawing her Energy sword, The Major Domo enraged blindly charged the Chieftain attempting to avenge her fallen brothers, the attack was cut short when the Chieftain reduced her to a pulp by slamming his Gravity hammer into her when she got into reach.

By the time the Major Domo fell the four Spartans had managed to kill four of the seven remaining Brutes, Omega squad had their backs against the Artifact. Parmenion realized what made their attackers gain the resilience that they had, but it was too late to act on it now.

The brutes began to advance on the four when a hum began to resonate around behind the Spartans, along with a steadily growing soft blue light, the last thing anyone saw was a blue flash and then every thing was gone.

Glancing across the Presidium Commander Shepard sighed as he along with Cerberus Operator Lawson and Operative Taylor walk away from Andersons office, he could get his mind off of the fact that Ashley was alive but out of reach, The council hadn't reacted well when he told them he was working with Cerberus, at least the meeting with the rest of the council hadn't been a total loss he had gotten re-inducted into the specters. Shepard as continued to think about the meeting with the council, he was interrupted when a familiar blue light and hum came from behind.

Turning around he saw that it was the conduit; the prothean built mass relay it was activating. Diving into cover Shepard watched, as the spectacle lasted no more than a minuet resulting in the appearance of seven figures. Four of the armored figures wore armor painted a shade of brown quickly stood up raising drawn weapons, while the other three massive figures slowly stood up, whose leader was a good ten feet tall and wielded a massive hammer while the others were just above eight feet tall and held oversized pistols.

The peace lasted less than a second as the three massive creatures let out unnatural screams and began to mutate, Shepard watched in shock as their skin swelled turning a sickish yellow an arm on each of them moving into a unnatural position and were replaced by a sickish yellow-green tentacle.

The commander was Paralyzed, He had seen what happen to people placed onto dragons teeth, seen thorian creepers, and he had even died. But this froze him in place and unfamiliar naught of fear began to grow in the pit of his [belly].

It didn't last, the moment the creatures altered one of the four armored figures shouted out to his companions "infiltrators" and the fight began. An armored figure wielding a grenade launcher fired into the chest of one of the creatures while another followed up by firing a massive gun dropping the monster.

Another one of the armored figure wielding a two prong blue glowing sword and a small odd shaped pistol charged and fired; the bright green bolt that emerged slammed into the other blue armored creature, the armor it wore sparked and fell off, the armored figure followed up by stabbing into and bisecting it.

Shepard watched as the last armored figure charged the last remaining Monster, firing blue/violet bolts from his rifle, The hammer wielding monster closed the distance and swung outwards only to miss when its prey rolled out of the way, the monster whipped out at the figure with its tentacle striking him but only for him to glow gold, none the less Shepard watched as the figure fell over from the force of the blow.

The ten foot tall creature walked out to him in the chaos of battle dropping its hammer and reached out with its tentacle-like arm wrapping it around the figures neck the Monster brought him up to eye level five feet in the air; and with its free arm yanked off the helmet to reveal a human face- a young human face.

Before Shepard could do any thing the small human formed a fist with his right arm and drove it into the tentacle but not before a blue light emitted from his wrist, the blade sunk in the tentacle cutting it off. The Commander watched in awe as the now freed human dropped onto a knee and in one fluid motion stabbed into the right thigh of the creature and sprung up to stab the spot on its chest where the yellow swelling was greatest killing the massive creature instantly.

Hopping off the armored human reached for his belt grabbing a grenade and incinerated the creature; another armored figure walked up to him and tossed him his helmet and rifle. The four regrouped and only then noticed their surroundings.

The sound of running feet and sirens announced C-sec's belated arrival, Shepard watched as the armored figure looked at him and asked "Where are we?" Shepard nor his team could answer.


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Citadel Security Interrogation Chamber

Shepard sighed, C-Sec had been interrogating the four new comers for three hours with a moderate level progress- meaning counter interrogation they had gotten more information out of him and the Turian detective. Regardless he was still shaken by what he had seen only three hours previously.

"So let me get this strait the four of you are 'super-soldiers' from where you are from" the C-sec detective started, then continued " and you are all human commandos with advanced weapons and armor, both of which all of you have refused to had over." Shepard decided at that moment to get a better look at the four members of Omega as they called them selves, their leader Identifying himself as Omega-I had brunette colored hair along with vivid and unnatural violet eyes along with the pale skin that the four seemed to share, Omega-II had red hair, along with the violet eyes that Omega-I had, Omega-III was black haired and violet eyed, glancing at the last member Omega-IV who seemed taller than the rest had a stock of blond hair and bright violet eyes.

Speaking for the first time since the interrogation began Shepard stated "What we really need to know is what were those things that came with you, Omega-I, you had called the 'Infiltrators' correct? ", Omega-I turned to face Shepard and nodded "what do you need to know what they were or what they became?"

"Lets start off with what they had been" The Turian detective replied, "They were species called Jirahanae, we call them brutes for short a fairly unpleasant enemy to have and very hated by the Coalition " Omega-II stated for her leader, then she continued "in order to have become infiltrators they would have had been exposed to flood spores and have had the parasite lay dormant inside them waiting, effectively a sleeper agent and a hold over from the Flood war." She finished.

Receiving the new revelations several questions in Shepards mind had been answered, but it had caused more questions to pop up in his mind. "What was this war that you had called it the 'Flood war' and what was this 'Coalition' " the Detective asked suspiciously, Omega-I answered "It had lasted fourteen years left over one hundred worlds devastated, and losses in the billions, which in turn lead to the fall of the old governments and from the ashes rose the Coalition of Species, far more united that your citadel space, with a fully unified and massive military industrial complex, at its head is the council which has four members from each of the five member species, lead by a sole High councilor to break any deadlocks that may occur"

Shepard was impressed if only we operated like that here he thought, "Lastly we want to know about you weapons," the Detective stated

"Much obliged" the woman Identified as Omega-III replied with the hint of a grin on her face as she stared un-blinking into the eyes of the Detective " what I have here is a Type-1 Energy Weapon a sword if you will and a Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol" Leaning forward with a sadistic grin she continued "what Derek has here is his old fashions M319 Grenade Launcher-" She was interrupted by Omega-I "you scared the detective three, look at him" Shepard did turn only to see the seasoned Detective staring into her cold, unnatural violet eyes with fear, looking at the team that sat across from him Shepard said "The citadel council is ready to meet you, but you will need to leave you weapons here"

Omega-I acknowledged by nodding then stated, "Three, and Four stay here with our weapons, two you're with me" Omega-I finished and they were off

**Citadel Tower **

First Lieutenant Parmenion D382, or his call sign Omega-I to these outsiders as he thought of them looked around with his sister at his side with an expression of distain "This is the biggest that they have?" he heard his sister state over the private com "looks like it" he replied "they didn't even build it, they found it" she added then continued "their biggest ship is only three Kilometers long and they only found that too." Walking up the steps to the center council chamber Parmenion said "makes you wonder what would happen if universes collided."

The pair walked up a extended platform, Par took note at the guards that surrounded them leaving him further unimpressed as he saw gapes in their security while the Commander took up an observation position behind them "let us bring the meeting to order" a disturbing human like alien Identified as a

Asari started "I am councilor Travos I represent the Asari goverment, to my left stands councilor Valarn who represents the Turnian government, to my right is-"

Par decided to ignore her as a single thought came into mind 'This is their central government' he thought with disgust they are dictators they serve for life with only their want to stay in power in mind, he returned to the issue at hand when the Asari councilor finished introductions and motioned for them to do the same.

Parmenion started "I am First lieutenant Omega-I" his sister took the hint and said to the council "I am Second Lieutenant Omega-II" he saw the Turian councilor who was already staring daggers at them and ignored him for now.

The rest of the council was taken aback at the reply, the Salarian councilor stated "but surly both of you have names"

"And could you both remove your concealing helmets" the Asari councilor requested

Parmenion hesitated before he and his sister came to a silent agreement, and then proceeded to remove his face-concealing helmet. When the council saw their pale skin, violet eyes and not to mention the young look they both shared, the council took a double take.

Anderson the human councilor was the first to recover "how old are you?" he stated

"Seventeen" Sarah replied then proceeded to answer in more detail "training started at age four up until age twelve when we first went into combat, the rest is classified"

If withdrawing their names and revealing their ages had them taken aback, the details were a bombshell, Parmenion thought as he turned to look at the councilors.

Three of the four had a look of surprise except for one the Turian.

The Turian Identified as Valarn Started his rant and a groan was heard from the direction of Commander Shepard at the first few words, for Parmenion they made his blood boil " Ah yes 'Classified' these two are obviously Alliance secret weapons created with a series of lies about being orphans-" He was interrupted by a enraged scream to his left, it was his sister screaming in rage, Parmenion also saw her feet coil and moved to stop her.

Reaching out with his left hand he griped her arm and pulled her down then with her falling he shot out at her chin with his right hand knocking his sister, second-in-command, and inseparable twin unconscious and falling he caught her and lowered her to the ground.

The council was stunned, their security had drawn their weapons which he promptly ignored, glaring at the Turian Valarn he proceeded silently at first but building into a roar "You don't know a thing of what it is like do you" he stated accusingly "My sister and I along with my remaining brother- and sister- at arms have faced an evil that would made the worse you have seen pale in comparison, Our Mothers and Fathers any other siblings, family, and friends killed or worse, so don't you _Dare_ insult us by telling us we 'Lied' " he finished with an air quote.

The chamber was silent for several minuets as the council turned to each other to converse, turning to his right Parmenion saw Commander Shepard walk up and onto the platform, the Commander gave the lieutenant a wink and stepped to his side.

When the council returned, Valarn had a look of defeat, while the other three were impassive.

"We the council apologies for any indiliberat insult by the Turian councilor" Travos started, "but the issue of where you will go still stands, you and your team has advanced armor and weapons which you will need to have secured in order to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands"

Parmenion hadn't thought about what would happen to Omega since they had gotten here but he didn't need to find a solution someone had one already.

Commander Shepard stepped up and announced to the council that he had a solution by stating to them that he can take Omega off of their hands.

When the Commander turned to Parmenion he said "Omega-I I'm Recruiting for a dangerous mission its considered a suicide mission, but seeing you skill down on the presidium and the fact that you have no where to go what do you say?"

Parmenion placed his helmet on and grabbing his sister discarded helmet he said, "Omega team will be a go commander, and just let me contact the rest of the team to consolidate" and proceeded to lift his sister.

A/n: and were off to the Normandy, reviews are welcome, and this feels rushed to me.

Hmm violet eyes, a first lieutenant Parmenion, and consolidate, and no I do not own it either


	3. Normandy:Interlude 1

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, 40k to games workshop, Mass effect to Bioware, Halo to 343 industries.

**Normandy SR-2**

Shepard tapped his foot patiently in the Normandy's Com room, along with the specialists he had gathered. The Thief Kasumi Goto was standing lightly on her feet; Jacob Taylor was impassive and being one of the two who had been with Shepard when they encountered the new comers anything could have been going on in his mind. Before he could continue his train of thought the door opened and Omega team followed by Doctor Chakwas entered.

Doctor Chakwas was holding onto four data pads which she promptly dropped onto the table, the four Spartans were even smaller with out their armor and he knew several members of his team would start to wonder who they were so he decided to begin introductions.

"Omega team, these are the current members of my team of specialists" Shepard said as he started rising a hand towards the closest member of the squad who happened to be Miranda. Taking the hint she said, "I am Miranda Lawson the Normandy's executive officer".

"Jacob Taylor, I run the ships armory"

"Kasumi Goto, resident thief and infiltrator"

"Garrus Vakarian, Normandy's Gunnery Officer"

"Mordin Solus, Normandy's Chief Science Officer"

"You know me as my call sign Omega-I, I am First Lieutenant Parmenion D382" Omegas lead started

The red head next to him stepped forward "I am Second Lieutenant Sarah D383"

"Warrant Officer Cass D389" the blond hair girl stated

"Warrant Officer Derek D387" the Omega-IV stated

Before anyone could add any thing Doctor Chakwas cleared her throat motioning towards her data pads "Commander I believe it is necessary for you and your team to look at the data pads before continuing"

Shepard grabbed one of the data pads and began to read.

Name: Parmenion

Age: 17 [earth years]

Height: 157.48 Centimeters

Weight: 54.43 Kilograms

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Violet*[See attached]

Shepard skipped most of the data until he reached the attached section

Pale skin is a result of staying in armor for extended periods of time, Bones appear to have been infused with unknown metal; muscle density has been dramatically increased, higher than average brain activity and a neural implant at the base of the neck

Augmentations appear to be the source of muscle density increase, bone infusing and higher than normal brain activity. Violet eyes appear to have been a side affect of the procedures {_Note I believe that they had received augmentations at a early age_]

Shepard looked at the other data pads and passed them around to his team, when that was finished Shepard looked at Parmenion with an uncomfortable thoughts.

Jacob said for them all "what drove your people to train children to be commandos"

"Where do I begin" Parmenion state, and he began to tell them of the UNSC's history.

"Our first contact war was called the great war it lasted 27 years, humanity had 800 worlds and a population base of 43 billion pre-war, when it was over 23 billion humans were killed and we were reduced to our home system"

Shepard's Mind began to spin as things started to make sense in his mind. Sarah continued on her brothers behalf "It had been a war of Genocide, there was no peace talks only war, for all intents and purposes we were killed of with no reasoning behind it"

Parmenion carried the conversation "We held our ground the covenant paid a steep price for every square inch of land they took from us, by the time we had won the enemy war machine had collapsed"

Miranda stated, "How can anyone survive let alone win a war like that"

"We broke our enemies will to fight, assassinating their leaders and causing a civil war" Sarah replied

The room was silent for several minuets for Omega it was solely history, for the crew of the Normandy it was the horror of a uninmanible war.

"We've taken the liberty of uploading the UNSC's history along with recent Coalition history onto a data pad for you to download onto you Omni-tools" Parmenion Announced

"Good, one last thing where will you be staying for now?" Shepard asked

"We had placed our equipment in the armory so we'll stay there" Sarah replied

"Everyone dismissed" Shepard said

**Normandy Armory- 20 minuets later**

"So Par what's our mission?" Cass asked as she began clean her armor since their arrival onto the citadel

"Human colonies are disappearing or at least their residents are, and we are going stop them." Said Parmenion who was tinkering with his shield generator

"Good it sounds like a challenge" she replied

Sarah was disassembling her sniper rifle humming an aimless tune as she began to clean her beloved rifle when she was interrupted by a voice off to her left

"Yes?" She asked turning to see Jacob Taylor

"What kind of firearm is that?" he asked looking at the gun that was a full foot taller than it wielder

"It's called a SR S99D-S2 Sniper Rifle, fires .50 caliber type rounds," she said

"It Fires bullets?"

"Yes, and it is not a it I've given it a name; Jun" before Jacob could make a reply a loud bang came from the direction of Parmenion who had dropped his shield generator

"You named you gun after the commander, sis?" Parmenion asked

"Thought you knew Par" She replied

"I didn't" Derek piped up from his corner

"You certainly are a strange team," said Jacob

"Aye" the four said in unison

**Normandy CIC**

"So commander are you planning on picking up any thing else that comes out of a relay any time soon, because I think-" Joker began as a familiar set of boot began their march towards him.

"Can it joker, they've got advance tech and no where else to go, we are going to need to have our hands one anyone we can get" Shepard interrupted

"Got it and anything else commander" Joker asked

"Head to purgatory, Joker and by any chance did you attempt to impress any of them," said Shepard

"Well-" The Normandy's Helmsman began as the ship left the serpent nebula and into the terminus systems

A/n: short yes, but its filler and expect a good amount of combat in the next chapter


	4. AN

**A/N: sorry to every one who has read and enjoyed the start of a story I had tried to start writing about two months ago but due to real life issues and finding time to write, I will be discontinuing Omega: Last Ones Standing.**


End file.
